Project Summary Osteoarthritis (OA) is an enormous clinical problem and worldwide cause of disability. Development of new therapies for OA is hampered by a lack of sensitive imaging tests that respond to changes in disease status. Recently FDA and CE approved clinical knee 7T MRI has the potential to add sensitivity and specificity to advanced MRI biomarkers of OA progression. This project will compare changes seen at 3T and 7T across two different vendors systems and assess the potential for 7T MRI to improve our ability to study and develop new disease- modifying therapies. This study will enhance future studies and clinical exams at 7T and can be used to improve routine 3T MRI though machine learning reconstruction and enhanced understanding of OA disease mechanisms. Understanding the relative strengths of 3T and 7T MRI in this important clinical application is critical to developing new disease-modifying treatments for patients with OA.